Abstract / Summary JANUS Research Group proposes to develop a mixed reality technology solution that will provide individual and small group training that makes use of mobile platforms such as smartphones and tablets to support e-learning of health and safety issues related to hazardous radiological material for first responders. Our proposed approach leverages the capabilities of modern mobile devices along with indoor and outdoor mapping technologies to enable the creation of a platform that can provide contextually relevant information to learners during training exercises and incident response. By leveraging the Apple iOS, Google Android and/or Microsoft Windows software/hardware platforms, Modular Emergency Response Radiological Transportation Training (MERRTT) can be improved by providing more in depth practical exercises during training, facilitate refresher training, and provide efficient access to the most up to date information when responding to an incident. Additionally, the solution will facilitate the creation of dynamic and engaging hands-on practical exercises, leading to more compelling training environments. The ability to convincingly blend the virtual and physical worlds requires the software to have a precise understanding of spatial awareness and an ability to render complex imagery in real time. During the Phase I, we will evaluate two advanced technologies, Bluetooth Beacons and Augmented Reality that meet the above criteria. These technologies will be evaluated for effectiveness, cost, schedule, and risks to training implementation and we will demonstrate a prototype MERRTT training module and practical exercise. Application of selected technologies to the rest of the MERRTT modules and evaluation of other technologies will be pursued by a Phase II SBIR proposal.